


Guts and Glory

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Gym Sex, Gyms, Licking, Midriff Licking, Muscles, Original Character(s), Plantgirl, Protein, Rimming, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Straddling, Tomboy, athletic girl, spats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: It seems it's not just this guy that works out at the gym at night. When a plantgirl comes in, it's pretty easy to get distracted by that gal when she's got plenty of sweat dripping down her toned body, eager for some 'mirin and maybe even a little more intimate contact as well...
Relationships: Amapola Hibiscus/Anon, Plantgirl/Human
Kudos: 6





	Guts and Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayDDew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KayDDew).



> A commission for KayDDew - ( https://twitter.com/KayDDew / https://kayddew.newgrounds.com ) involving their qt tomboy plantgirl. He's a cool cat.

[A few images of what Amapola actually looks like before we start]  
  


Late nights at the gym are the best hours. Something about the solitude of midnight makes this self-insert man glad he comes every night. He isn’t shy to strangers, but not having anyone change the radio station or leave weights off the racks is a definite plus. Nearing the twenty minute mark on the treadmill, it’s only when Adult Swim hits commercials that he starts to focus on his surroundings, upping his speed until the show resumes. Glancing around, a red figure catches his attention.

Currently doing the hanging bicycle was a girl. A plantgirl to be specific. He had seen her around before. All red except for the black sports bra/spats combo, she wasn’t too different from anyone else, assuming you looked past the fact that a large hibiscus flower grew all around her head. Through an opening in the front, only one eye was visible on her freckled face, the other covered up by petal. She must have been here a while, as she’s already worked up a good sweat. Quite a good sweat indeed. With her legs cycling in the air, she gives off quite the display, beads of sweat slowly sliding down her toned core, leaving all that exposed skin glistening. She was staring forward, her breathing cycles steady and her expression focused. At least he got away with scoping her out. Before she could look back to him, he focused his attention back on the television, resolving to just deal with the ads rather than catch unwanted attention. Oh no. It’s one of those annoying commercials that you hate so much you know it by heart. Then again, the sun HAS been keeping his deck hot and uncomfortable. May he SHOULD buy an awning.......no. NO. He couldn’t take another second of this. He turned his head back to the plantgirl, only to see her right next to his treadmill, giving him a rather sly grin.

“Saw you mirin’. Got enough of an eyeful?”

Chuckling as he began to sputter, she waved his actions away as she hopped up on the next treadmill, starting it up and rolling her eyes. She didn’t seem very phased by his staring. In fact, she seemed quite flattered, but she couldn’t let him know that. Not yet, anyways.

“Tell you what. If you can keep it up until I’m done running, I’ll let you take a much closer look...~”

Without elaborating, she began her jog, shooting him another smile and beginning the trial, unaware of how much that seems to be motivating him. It wasn’t obvious at first, but twenty minutes later, it was clear something had possessed him. A want, nay, a need. When a tomboy gives you this sort of chance, you don’t slouch. You don’t shy away. You face it head on and never give up. Only once you’ve smelled victory and deodorant and possibly torn a tendon or two do you know you’ve made the right call. That’s why you never give up when the biggest gain of the night is shooting you a grin and working up a hard sweat. The sheer willpower alone carried him the rest of the way until she finally acknowledged the time and her own half of the deal.

“Alright, alright. You can stop that now. Thought you were gonna pass out or something. Ah well. Least I could do is thank you for keeping me company. But thanks just aren’t enough for you, huh? I bet you want something more...”

Putting her hands behind her head as she stretched out, her body looked better than ever. She looked like a freshly watered plant with the shiny droplets all around her, some even mischievously sliding down in between her b-cup breasts. Maybe it was her entire glowing frame, or maybe it was because his legs felt like jelly, but he slowly stumbled forward to his reward, not knowing where to start.

“Come on, if you want to admire me, I won’t mind if you get a little...closer...~”

Taking that very seriously, a hand soon pulled his head right against her, mashing his face against her midriff, much to his pleasure. As a bead of her sweat rolled down her stomach and over his nose, he threw any anxiousness into the wind, giving her exactly what she wanted. She gasped slightly as she felt his tongue, but he couldn’t help himself. When someone takes such good care of their body, they should clearly expect a little worship over it. His tongue slid up her toned core, feeling how firm she was while he picked up the taste of her fitness; the effort she puts in mixed with the scent of her heated body was absolutely intoxicating. He continued to put his tongue to work, indulging in the musty yet sweet input of this body while she could only enjoy herself. She wasn’t all hardy, though. When she felt his tongue slide in her navel, she gave a hard twitch, holding back a squeak as her nerves tingled in an instant. This didn’t deter him at all though, and his lips kept at it, kissing and sucking at her stomach and putting his tongue where it didn’t belong.

“Ooh......ooooohh.....little freaky, aren’t you? That’s okay....quirky ones are cuter...~”

She couldn’t deny that the feeling of his wet tongue pushing into her navel and tasting her sweaty body was getting her hot and bothered. After a bit longer, it seems she’s come to a sort of decision, because with a little push, he was off of her and on his ass, looking up to see her with her hands on a weight lifting bench, swaying her backside left and right, letting him see it in all its shiny nylon-spatted glory.

“If you’re going to put your tongue to work, here’s a good place to stick it...”

Well, if she’s offering, he doesn’t want to be rude. She had expected him to peel them off right away, so the sensation of his tongue starting to lick at her privates through her spats was a little surprising, but she wasn’t objecting. She just wished she could push his face deeper into it. His hot breath was pronounced as his tongue slid up and down, teasing at her pussy lips and even heading up higher to tease her covered pucker. She wasn’t the only one who could toy around with the other. It wasn’t until her spats were coated with more than sweat that he finally gave her what she wanted, grabbing on to the top and slowly peeling the tight garments down her legs, exposing her completely. Even her cheeks had freckles. Very cute. Still, he wasn’t here to gawk at them. His target was right down the middle, especially when she pushed her hips back, demanding he continue. Shuddering happily as he got to it, she stopped swaying her hips, now trying to keep still for him and his handiwork, which she got in spades. His tongue was soft and fluid as it stroked at her entrance, savoring the feeling this tomboy provided him while he made sure she could get all wet in one other place, his tongue swirling about and even pushing in a few times, probing her channel.

“Fffuck....ah, fuck......that’s......okay.....you know, that’s it....”

It seems she’s come to a decision. Turning around and yanking him up, she trades places with him, setting him down on the bench while she began tugging his shorts down this time. How’s that for equal treatment? Muttering to herself while she worked, she kicked off her spats and let her sports bra join it on the floor. Those wouldn’t be necessary. All she needed right now was the stiff cock that sprung up before her. Hot, twitching and ready to go. Giving it a little poke first as if to make sure it was real, she nodded to herself and climbed up on top of him, on her knees with her smooth backside hovering right over his shaft. Just a few inches separated them from a damn good amount of bliss.

“Mmh....now this is a solid dick.....makes me think that it wants something from me. Hmm....maybe it wants to fuck my ass, huh? Probably wants to dig in deep and just nail this tightness......does that sound about right?”

With every prod he could feel her tight hole yearning to be spread open and stretched. Shoving it in her slit would be fine, but with a sporty girl like her, there’s no way he could pass this up. After a little more teasing, she finally relents, slowly starting to lower her red tush down against the tip of his dick until they reach penetration, squeezing inside her, letting every half inch that enters really savor the feeling. She looks so cute biting her lip, her shoulders shaking as she takes him in, the clenching of her toes matching the squeezing on his dick perfectly.

“Mmmghh....I bet you want it all, don’t you? Won’t take any less than going balls deep in....mhh....in my ass...~”

There was never any doubt he wanted it this far. Reaching over to grab on tight, he gets two nice big handfuls of rounded plant ass, kneading the supple flesh and pulling it down, demanding more pleasure, needing it to touch down with his hips. With just one more tug, he gets his wish, letting her gasp out loud as she finally takes a seat, every inch of meat jammed nice and firmly inside her, blissfully getting squeezed with every clench as she tightens up, her body trying hard to get used to such a thick, throbbing thing so deep inside her. Glancing down at the sensation of a few drips, his gaze lowers down, noticing her pussy more soaked than he’s ever seen it before. Who knew plantgirls were so kinky?

“Ahh...eheheh.....guess you can assume I like anal......just a bit....”

Shaking her head quickly, she seems to put her embarrassment away for now. She’s gotta be back on top. Straightening her back a little, that ol’ competitive look re-emerges on her face. This times it’s his turn to lock up as she starts to swirl her hips, letting his sensitivity grind all around her while she slowly raises her hips, his dick following along like a charmed snake. Before it can be pulled completely out, she eased her hips back down, as if she had changed her mind. With her slowly making a show of it, bringing her hips up and down, riding his cock, but definitely not as fast as he would’ve liked, though he isn’t likely to complain as she goes up and down.

“Now this......this gets your thighs burnin’.....though I think I can squeeeeze in a few extra reps...”

It would be downright rude to leave her to do all the work, wouldn’t it? He’s a nice guy, so giving her a bit of coaching wouldn’t go amiss. Assisting in getting her to the right pace, his hands give her ass a nice firm pull, bringing her slamming down on his cock with a nice wet ‘plap’. Judging by the glimmer in her eyes, she’s very supportive of this partner play. Lifting and dropping alongside him, she starts to bounce up and down on his cock, the two of them gasping and groaning as the motions set in. From here, he gets the perfect view of this slutty plantgirl pumping up and down his shaft, her perky red breasts putting on an extra show as they jiggle and jump before him. The feeling of tightness was divine as she rode his pole, clenching against it fruitlessly while the constant sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping against each other filled the room, supported by the cries of ecstasy clouded in sheer lust.

“Yesss.....oh yeah.....fuck me.....come on, fuck my ass! Ooohhn....~”

It wasn’t a hard request to fulfill. The only time he would let go of her freckled backside would be when he’d give it a nice hard slap, causing her to zap up to attention, grinning just a little wider. They rutted together through and through, perfectly happy with this workout as their sweat dripped and mixed together, gazes affixed on each other, or as well as they can be with the constant bouncing. While he can feel the deep heat stirring in his loins, it’s even easier for her to feel it. After all, she can feel him throbbing like mad inside her, his aching cock begging for a release. Something like that just might be enough to push her over the edge, so she chuckles, adding a swirl to her squats, making sure he gets there in a hurry.

“Mmhh....feels like you’ve got some extra protein...just for me.....aah....don’t be shy, Mr. Stamina.....let me have it....~”

Well, if she’s so sure she wants it, he’ll take her up on that. While he was planning on thrusting until he couldn’t take it anymore, it turns out hard slam down was all it took. With another loud ‘plap’, her round cheeks smacked down on his crotch and sent him off. Without another dry throb to spare, his cock burst inside her, now pumping hot, heavy ropes of cum far inside her, sticky and thick, just how she liked it. His hands gripped her hard as he rode his blissful release, spurt after spurt making a mess in her body, far from the usual pollination she’s used to. Of course, all the while, she just moaned happily as she felt all that hot spunk pour into her ass, her idle hand furiously rubbing at her clit as his load filled her a little too well, a distinct sensation letting them both know that she was filled to the brim; several streaks of cum leaking out of her stretched hole and down his thighs.

“Ffffuck yeah......that’s what I needed....that’s what I.....haaaaaahhhh....!!~<3

A second wet sensation on his chest was a little easier to discern as she began to climax on her own, led on by his prime example. With no crotch to soak, his front will have to do as she gave him more than sweat on his chest; her back arched and her toes clenching behind her. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they reached nirvana. He was too busy trying to get his vision back. Wearily looking up at his training partner, he saw her start to rise up from his shaft, a cure squeak leaving her as his tip popped out of her spent hole.

“A-ah.........mm.....not bad...not in the slightest....you’re pretty good....y’know....for a human.”

He couldn’t come up with a single argument to save his life, barely managing to lift his upper half to watch her walk (more like stumble) across the room. Opening a door, she turned back to him.

“Always gotta end working out with a cold shower. Feel free to join me. Hmhm.....maybe I’ll let you pick a hole....~”

......well, that’s enough motivation for him to lift himself up. Shaking off the dizziness of such a sudden rise, he tries his best not to trip as he stumbles in after her, completely under her spell. Sure he’ll be a little sore tomorrow, but it’ll be worth it. It’s a good pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an untrue story. Work out and this can happen to YOU too!*
> 
> *Results may vary
> 
> srsly tho check KayDDew out; they make cute waifus


End file.
